Supreme Zamasu (LOTSG)
Supreme Zamasu is the fusion of Goku Black and Future Zamasu, who fused with the Potara earrings in order tp defeat the combined might of Super Saiyan God Goku and Vegeta, along with Chou Super Saiyan 2 Future Trunks and Gohan. He ceased to exist soon after he appeared once Allie absorbed him into herself, as the environment inside of a Buu degraded the fusion magic and split him back into his component pieces. Appearance Personality Supreme Zamasu, as a fusion of Goku Black and Future Zamasu, is arrogant and cruel like his components. With his new level of power, he proclaimed himself the ultimate being and declared that he is justice and truth incarnate, believing that only he was suited to ruling the universe. His incredible power and immortal body resulted in Zamasu refusing to defend himself against Super Saiyan God Goku and Vegeta, along with Chou Super Saiyan 2 Gohan and Trunks' attacks, rightfully believing their power was unable to reach him. During his fight against Super Saiyan God 2 Kaestos, he proclaimed it to be blasphemous for the Saiyan to attack him, and his ego and arrogant pride gradually caused him to fall and become a Makaioshin. After completing his transformation into a Makaioshin, Supreme Zamasu became desperate to kill his opponents, and in his arrogance he refusing to admit his components had done anything wrong despite his current, fallen form and attempted to kill all who witnessed him. When Allie began to absorb him Zamasu remained defiant to the end, screaming his righteousness as she completed the absorption. Biography Power Supreme Zamasu is an incredibly powerful entity due to being the fusion of two incredibly powerful gods, he holds Future Zamasu's immortality and is permanently in Goku Black's Super Saiyan Rosé form. His God Ki upon coming into existence was 35, and upon attaining the Super Saiyan White state his power jumped to 44, allowing him to near effortlessly defeat Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, and Future Trunks. He was able to fight Super Saiyan God 2 Kaestos to a standstill despite being slightly weaker than his foe due to being immortal. When entering his Makaioshin form, Supreme Zamasu's power jumped one last time to a God Ki of 50, which was enough to turn the fight in Zamasu's favor until Kaestos entered Super Saiyan God 3. Transformations/Forms *'Super Saiyan Rosé - '''Upon coming into existence Supreme Zamasu was already utilizing this transformation, which Goku Black had attained and was using before fusing. Supreme Zamasu is equal to Super Saiyan God: Kaio-Ken X5 Goku when using this transformation. *'Super Saiyan White''' - Supreme Zamasu attained this form shortly before defeating Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, and Future Trunks. When using this transformation he was able to outmatch Super Saiyan God: Kaio-Ken X5 Goku. However, this transformation only boosts his power roughly 1.26 times that of Super Saiyan Rosé. *'Makaioshin' - Due to his increasing arrogance and pride, along with his evil nature, Supreme Zamasu turned into a Makaioshin during his fight against Super Saiyan God 2 Kaestos. His power rose to a stable God Ki of 50 in this form and allowed him to outmatch his opponent, however, his immortality was lost in the process. Techniques Battles & Conflicts *Super Saiyan Rosé/White Supreme Zamasu '''VS '''Super Saiyan God Goku & Vegeta and Chou Super Saiyan 2 Gohan & Future Trunks (Won, the four Saiyans are defeated) *Super Saiyan White, then Makaioshin Supreme Zamasu '''VS '''Super Saiyan God 2, then 3 Kaestos (Loss, Kaestos is badly injured, Supreme Zamasu is defused back into Goku Black and Future Zamasu) Category:Characters Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters who can fly Category:Powerful Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Kais Category:Saiyans Category:Supreme Kai Category:Gods Category:Deity Category:Evil Category:Antagonists Category:Fusions Category:Saiyan Fusions